This invention relates to physical exercise equipment for developing human muscles, and in particular to a weight guide for use in such equipment.
In the past, various types of mechanical exercise equipment have been used to increase muscle strength and size. Several of these devices involve the use of weights and naturally require some means of guiding and securing the weights used.
One such configuration has utilized a pair of vertical rods with a pulley-guided cable centrally located between them and attaching to the uppermost plate or weight. A third rod extending down from the uppermost plate is provided with a plurality of holes thereon for the inserting of a pin below a desired number of weights. For ease of operation and assembly this configuration is provided with quite large tolerances and many of the parts fit loosely. As a result the apparatus is quite noisy during operation and some parts have the tendency to become loose and fall out, thus causing accidents and possibly injury to the user.
Although such prior arts as Schleffendorf U.S. No. 4,648,594 teaches a cabling system for lifting the weight in stages and Schleffendorf U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,959 teaches an elaborate channel system for containing the weights, neither addresses the matter of securely fastening the weights.